


in our bedroom, after the war

by coalas



Series: [15brigadeiros] Névoa [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 15brigadeiros, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Mockingjay, Queerplatonic Relationships, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalas/pseuds/coalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tranquilidade é um privilégio. •  15brigadeiros, set Névoa, tema Madrugada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in our bedroom, after the war

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrita para o desafio da comunidade [15brigadeiros](15brigadeiros.dreamwidth.org).  
> Título retirado de uma música da banda Stars.  
> Contém spoilers de A Esperança.

— Não consegue dormir? — Johanna pergunta, sentindo a pele morna de Katniss remexer-se sob o lençol fino que finge ser o suficiente para encobrir as duas. Do lado de fora, ela observa através da janela, a tonalidade do céu começa a mudar, ainda misturada à névoa do bosque.

— Eu sonhei com a Prim de novo — Katniss murmura, o olhar fixo na sombra fraca estampada na parede, e a mais velha sabe exatamente o que isso significa. O braço inerte com o qual Johanna envolve sua cintura passa a descrever círculos lentos sobre o trecho diminuto de pele morena que o cobertor deixa escapar, numa tentativa discreta de afago que não se encaixa muito bem a nenhuma das duas. — Mas dessa vez eu a vi com vida.

— Não sei se isso é algo que me faça sentir pena ou inveja — ela suspira, enterrando o nariz nos cabelos da outra pelo mais breve instante, deixando o cheiro dos fios negros impregnar seu olfato. O arremedo de sarcasmo em sua voz não é suficiente para esconder os pequenos sinais de hesitação, do dano já feito. — Não tenho mais de quem lembrar há muito tempo.

— Dá no mesmo — a mais nova sussurra. Fica em silêncio por alguns minutos, sentindo o coração de Johanna e o uivo da brisa gélida que a noite traz. — Só machuca. E eu ainda tenho medo. 

— Eu só tenho ódio — e a voz de Johanna, soando ironicamente quieta, não é mais que um sopro o qual Katniss tem de se esforçar para ouvir sobre os ruídos da vida que não dorme do lado de fora, assim como ela mesma e todos os fragmentos de um passado que a aterroriza.

(Johanna não demora a adormecer ao que as primeiras nuvens da madrugada começam a se dissipar, tingindo o amanhecer de alguma cor turva a qual Katniss não se dá o trabalho de nomear enquanto traceja sem qualquer pressa as cicatrizes no braço que a segura com firmeza. Não é um repouso tranquilo, como jamais poderia ser novamente, mas é a maneira que a mais nova encontra para agradecer pela vigília na qual ambas se revezam quase todas as noites, arrancadas da tranquilidade por reprises de horrores passados e vozes rasgadas em gritos.)

(E pela manhã, quando Katniss reúne todas as forças em si para deixar o conforto da cama simples e observa Johanna roncar baixo, tudo parece fazer um pouco mais de sentido.)


End file.
